Running into Revenge
by MarvelsX-girl
Summary: The X-men (Jean, Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Iceman, and NightCrawler) set out to stop Selene and her assistant, Madelyne. Are they really doing the right thing this time? This is my first comic/action story so please R&R! *CHAPTER 4 IS UP*
1. A new idea

Note: All right, I admit these characters aren't mine, they belong to marvel comics and all that (well, they *could* technically belong to them selves) I just hope you enjoy the story, please review after reading. Thanks! Selene sat at her throne. *Fifteen more seconds,* she thought to herself. She was awaiting the arrival of a young woman, Madelyne Pryor, who she thought might help her conquer the X-men, once and for all. *Four seconds... three... two...one!* The door to the chamber was opened, as a young red head walked in. "Just on Time" The black Queen smiled, welcoming her. "Always am" was the girls reply. Like always, she wanted to get down to business. "Now what brilliant idea have you come up with, that'd be worth my help." Selene Smirked. "A marvelous plan... but first we must discus the condition you will be working under." Madelyn took a few steps forwards, "And a promise prize." "Of Course " answered Selen with a nod. "Follow me." The Black Queen led them out of her throne room, and into a small commons-type-room. Sitting down on one of the seats, she had Madelyn do the same. "Now." She sail her lips forming a small smile. "I know a way in which we can get rid of the X-men, for good." "And this involves me how?" was the red heads response. "I know you have had some previous.... involvement's with some of them. I thought you might like to get a taste of their revenge?" Madelyn looked back at her showing no sign of emotion on her face. "Possibly... what is it that you had in mind?" Selene paused looking into the girls eyes then turned away. "I have come by this machine, which allows the possessor to take out the life force of any living being. It will empty out all the strength in them, and leave them with only their weaknesses." She paused to look back at Miss Pryor. "The power is stored in the machine and from then on, anyone can use it temporarily." Madelyne took in this, and then asked only one question. "If your planing on using this on the X-men, how do you intend to get them here?" Selene smiled once again, "That, my friend, is where you come in." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Institute~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jean was sitting out side, near the students. She watched them talking, and playing, she sighed remembering when she was still a student in the institute. "Hey Jean." A voice said behind her. She turned to see her friend and lover Scott Summers, code named Cyclops. "Hello" she said turning to face him. He smiled at her, "Mind if I sit down?" "Of course not." She smiled as her husband took the seat next to her on the bench. He watched the students thinking silently to himself for a moment. The opened his mouth, "I can still remember when I was a student here." He turned to face his wife. "I think the happiest day we ever had was when you first came." She returned his smile. "I remember. It was you, Bobby, Hank, and Warren. You think the four of you had never seen a girl before." "I don't think any of us had seen a mutant girl, much less meet one before." he replied still smiling. "Well, from the way you were acting I..." She turned towards the children again, dropping the smile from her face. "What is it, Jean? He asked her becoming serious as well. "I'm not sure... something's wrong." she said standing up. Scott stood up after her, and followed his wife towards a group of kids. From a distance, it appeared they were just hanging around, but as he and his wife approached them, he could tell something was wrong. "Whats going on here?" Jean asked glancing from one to the other. Suddenly, the girl to her right, Julibee she was called, turned around. "Oh, hello Mrs. Summers." She said with a smile. "Nice to see you again." Jean frowned down at the girl, but didn't respond. "And Mr. Summers." She said turning to Scott. "I hope you love all your other wives just as much as her." She pointed to Jean. Jean and Scott quickly exchanged glances, not knowing what this girl was talking about. Jubilee smiled. "Well, maybe I'll just teach you a lesson..." Suddenly, Jubilee used her powers to shoot at both Scott and Jean. Jean had seen this coming, and blocked it with her own powers. Jubilee laughed. "You were never as good as me Mrs. Summers. You may have stolen my life, but you'll never get me. And you'll pay, mind you. You're going to pay for taking everything I had... Her voice quickly trailed off. Jean had used her telepathy to go inside her mind. Surprisingly, she noticed the presence of not only Jubilees mind, but another mind as well. A mind that belonged to no one then her clone, Madelyne Pryor. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Some where, miles away, Selene sat looking into her crystal ball. "So, they have discovered her. Thats good. Its only a few more hours before they come in here wanting to know whats going on." She smiled as she talked quietly to herself. Her plan was working. A/N: So what did you think? Please tell me if you like it, this is my first action/real-plot kind of story and so I badly want your opinion. I'm going to write more as soon as I possibly can, if I can get some reviews, so please REVIEW! 


	2. Taking off

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up, my computers old and starting to get messed up, I was out of town for a while, and school is starting so there's been a lot going on. I'll try to get the next one up faster. Thanks for waiting, and here is the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ororo, Kurt, Rogue, Bobby, and Logan stood in front of the professor. He had called them a moment ago, telling them to meet him in his office. It was obvious that something was wrong. He didn't usually call more then two X-men at a time if it wasn't something urgent.   
  
"We had a problem today, with an impostor." He paused thinking it would sound to silly to add 'taking over the mind of a student'. Professor Xaviers' voice rung in their ears as he started to tell them why they were called. "Scott and Jean should be here soon, I will let them give you the details..."  
  
With perfect timing, the door opened and two more X-men entered the room. "How is she?" Xavier asked. "She's fine,"was Jeans response.  
  
Once Jean had discovered the presence of Madalyne, her clone had let go of Jubilee's mind. Jean let go herself not a second later. She had turned quickly to Scott, and told him what she knew. Then she kneeled down by Jubilee, who was lying on the ground. As Both her and Scott helped to calm her down, Jean contacted the professor. A few minutes later, they had left Jubilee and now they were in the professors office with five other team members.  
  
Scott quickly told the professor and his friends what had happened. When he finished no one said anything. Then Logan broke the silence, "So who is this Madalyne person. She sounds strong."  
  
"She is." the professor replied. "Madalyne Pryor is a strong telepath, who also has the gift of telekinesis."  
  
Logan nodded at him and then turned back to Jean and Scott. "So what are we supposed to do?"   
  
Neither of them answered. They counted to look at the professor, who replied to Logan's question. "As soon as Jean informed me of what happened, I called you here. I also tried to locate her with cerebro."  
  
"Well, did it work?" Ororo asked him.   
  
"Yes." he paused slightly. "She is at the hellfire club. Selene is with her."  
  
Rogue spoke up. "Sorry Y'all, but I don't see any reason why some lady would take control of a random girls mind for no point. Is there something we're missin here?"  
  
Scott was about to reply, when Xavier answered with "I was thinking the same thing. But, the hellfire club has been quiet for too long now. You can't expect a group like that to stay out of action for to long."  
  
The room got quiet again, until Scott repeated Logan's unanswered Question. "So what do you want us to do?"  
  
Xavier glanced around at all of them and then back to Scott, the teams leader. "I'm not sure how far this has gotten, but its better to stop small then big. You're probably wondering why I called so many of you here just to stop one telepath." He paused and turned to look at everyone again. "I don't know what they're planning, but I can tell you it won't be something easy to stop."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selene gazed into her crystal ball laughing. "No it won't be easy. Not at all." She smiled to herself, hoping they'd hurry up. She couldn't wait to see them again, after all this would be the last time.   
  
"So now what?" a voice said behind her. She hadn't heard Madalyne enter, but she didn't want to let the girl know that.  
  
"We wait." she answered then turned to face her. "You did good they should be on their way soon."  
  
Madalyne forced a smile. "And once they get here? You want me to take on all..." she glanced at the ball behind Selene, which now showed the X-men leaving Xaviers' office. "all seven of them?" she finished her sentence.  
  
"Yes." Selene replied still smiling, "Only, you won't be alone."  
  
"Who's gonna help me?" Madalyne responded quickly  
  
Selene just continued to smile. "You'll see." Then she sat up strait, and the smile left her face. "Do whatever you want, hurt them, knock them out, bring them an inch from death but don't kill them. If there dead the machine will be of no use." She sneered as she reminded herself that Madalyne probably wasn't capable of killing them anyway.  
  
"What if I have no choice." She remarked. "Could I kill them then?"  
  
Selene sat there for a moment, making it look like she was deep in thought. "Maybe... if all is lost and we're cornered at last... then, and only then will you have permission to kill."  
  
Madalyne again forced a smile and left the room.  
  
"If you can." Selenes smile reappeared on her face, as she turned back around in her chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott Summers, code named Cyclops, sat in the pilot seat of the blackbird. Next to him, Storm was putting on her own seat belt. He turned his head slightly, and Jean smiled from where she sat behind storm. Just then they heard a loud 'Bamf!' and Nightcrawler appeared a short way behind her. Storm, who had jumped slightly, surprised at Nightcrawler's sudon presence asked, "Would you mind using the door next time?"  
  
He smiled, "I vil try to vorn you next time."   
  
"Warn us about what?" Logan asked as he entered the jet.   
  
"Before he teleports" Storm answered for him. Logan half smirked, and sat down next to Jean, Kurt sat behind him.  
  
Bobby, known also as Iceman entered, followed by Rogue a short while later, and they each took a seat in the very back.   
  
"Everyone ready now?" Cyclops asked. Then before anyone could answer the engines roared, and not a moment later, the plane was off the ground.   
  
"Nice Take off, One-eye" Logan said, "Your getting better at this." Cyclops heard his comment but chose not to reply.  
  
"So, what do you think this hellfire club is planning?" Iceman asked, feeling the need to change the subject.  
  
"I dunno" Logan responded "But it must be something tough."  
  
"Yah," Rogue added, "Or the professa wouldn't 'ave called all saven of us.  
  
"We will just have to wait an see," Jean concluded their conversation.  
  
Storm and Cyclops continued to fly the jet. It was a smooth and easy fight, and after a few short minutes Cyclops announced they they were coming in for landing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry, I'm not that good with the accents. I hope you liked the chapter though! If you did, or if you didn't (either way) please review! 


	3. Don't stop!

The jet landed gently on a field, half a mile or so of Selene's headquarters. It took the X-men little time to be on their was out of the jet.   
  
"Don't be surprised if Selene is aware of us." Cyclops said to the others.  
  
"Most likely, she is." Jean said with a slight frown. No one commented on that.  
  
Walking in silence, they started away from the jet. Rogue glanced around at the tress. The looked so small from this far away. She was guessing, since they were heading towards the trees, that Selene must have her headquarters behind the city. Gazing around her, she didn't notice Bobby had stopped, and she bumped into Iceman.   
  
"Ow, Bobby. Watch were your goin', will ya?" There was no answer. "Bobby?" she asked again.   
  
Iceman stood still in front of her staring blankly ahead. Rogue took a step back. "Hey ya'll somethin's wrong with Icey here."  
  
The others were only a few feet behind Rogue. "Jean?" Cyclops asked once they'd all cought up. "I'm not sure... I'll do a mental check." He nodded, and turned back to Rogue, only she wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Hey, watch out!" He heard Wolverine yell, quickly turning towards bobby. To Late.  
  
Rogue, slightly in front of the others, had gone to look at Bobby her self, as soon as she stepped level with him, she heard Wolverines warning and turned around. She never did finish her turn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue screamed as she felt dizzy and fell to the ground. She lay there for a moment, giving her head a rest. The dizziness was gone now. Slowly she lifted her head up, expecting to see Wolverine standing there, ready to lecture her. But what she saw was nothing of the sort.   
  
Water. *Water? What's that doing here?* she thought to herself. Getting up on her knees, she noticed she was surrounded by water. For miles. She looked down. There, under her was a small peace of land, only big enough for her to lay down on.   
  
She shaded her eyes, and looked around. No land could be seen. *How in the world did I get in the middle of the ocean?* She thought for a moment.  
  
Then she sighed. Very well, she could fly to land, and rejoin her team. But where was she? She could easily be on the other side of the world. And how far away was the nearest continent?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rogue!" Storm called. There was no answer. Nightcrawler started forward.   
  
"Stop!" Jean cried. They all turned to her. "Its a trap! A mind trap." Jean glanced at Rogue and Bobby.   
  
"Can you get them out?" Cyclops asked her. She nodded. "I can try. I'm not sure how strong it is."  
  
"Be careful" he told her. She smiled, and then closed her eyes.   
  
Suddenly, she felt a thousand thoughts flow through her mind. So many, she couldn't understand any of them. *Alright, Rogue* she thought pushing everything else away. *Rogue... Rogue...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The water rolled by her. *The ocean?* she thought, *This can't be right...* It looked as if she was gliding over the water at 1000 miles an hour. All she could see was blurs or blue. Then, it became more clear. The water slowed, or more likely, she slowed. *Right... Rogue, where is she?* Suddenly she saw a figure standing on the water... no, not on the water, on a small bit of land.  
  
"Rogue" Jean called out.  
  
The figure, who she now made out as Rogue, turned to her. "Jean! I can't fly! I've tried and tried but I.... how are standing on the water."  
  
Jean smiled. "I'm not. I'm in your mind, Rogue. This is all your imagination."   
  
Rogue frowned, and stuck her hand into the water. It felt real, like water. She jumped up. "Your not Jean!" She screamed. "Your trying to trick me."  
  
Jean frowned back at her. "I'm not a trick, its me. Please come Rogue, I promise Its me. Jean Gray, Marvel Girl, Phoenix... former student at X-mansion, X-men."   
  
Rogue shook her head. "You could have learned all that."  
  
Jean sighed. "Here." She went into Rogues mind, but instead of getting thoughts from Rogue, she gave out her own thoughts and memories. She hadn't shared her own mind in years, except of course with her husband, but she never had to block anything from him. With Rogue it was harder. She had to let her in on only her most open thoughts, nothing to personal.  
  
After a moment, she closed her mind. "Its me, Rogue." she repeated.   
  
Rogue looked up. "Okay." she said "I believe you."  
  
Jean smiled "Come on Rogue...."  
  
The water quickly disappeared, Rogue felt the dizziness come back to her. She shut her eyes and when she opened them, she fell to the ground again. Looking up, she saw the faces of her team mates. Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Wolverine, and Storm.   
  
"You okay?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"Fine" she said sitting up, "Where's Jean?" She saw them glance to her right, and she did the same. Jean was standing there, staring just as Bobby had been, as she had been.   
  
"She's finding Iceman." Cyclops said answering her unasked question.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean watched Rogue fade away, and she quickly started to as well. *Bobby* she thought hard, *find Bobby*  
  
There was blackness, deep blackness and then ground. Jean hit the ground with a force that would have hurt her badly, if not killed her. But she wasn't really there. She was in a pit made of dirt. No bigger then the size Rogue's little island was, she was in Bobby's mind. Smiling, she turned, and standing there was Iceman.  
  
"Bobby!"   
  
He turned to see her"Jean? How did you get here?"  
  
"I didn't. Its a trap, Bobby. A mind trap."  
  
He nodded slowly. "Ok, I get you. So how do we get out."   
  
Jean held out a hand. "Take it" she said calmly.  
  
Iceman, confused, took her hand. The moment he touched it he felt a dizziness around him. Falling to the ground, it stopped. He sat up, and saw the rest of his team.   
  
"You okay?" Rogue asked.   
  
"Yeah." He replied.   
  
"Lets give Rogue, Jean and Iceman a moment to rest before we continue." Cyclops said to the others.  
  
They nodded in agreement. 


	4. Around the first trap

After a moments rest, Jean looked up at her husband. *She has the area mentally roped off. It starts by those trees and ends... there* She telepathically told him through the link they shared. He nodded at her, and then turned to Rogue and Bobby. "You two ready to go now?"  
  
"Yeah" they both said at once.   
  
"As long as we don't run into any more traps" Bobby added.  
  
"I can't promise you that." Cyclops replied.  
  
"Well, then I'm not going first anymore." Bobby said with a small smile.  
  
"Jean says we should be able to enter over there." He pointed near the trees. "I'll go first this time." He added, mostly to bobby's relief.  
  
They reached the spot that was apparently safe in no time at all. Cyclops, trusting everything on his wife, took a few steps. Nothing happened. He turned back to the others. "Come on." They obeyed and soon cought up with their leader.  
  
They walked silently for a moment, Jean scanned the area for any sign of another human, or for that case, mutant. Wolverine paused every few steps to sniff around. Neither one of them found any reason to fret.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selene watched them from her throne room. "My there doing better then I expected. I thought it would take them at least three more seconds to get out of that one." She smiled. "Well the sooner the better... MADELYNE?" The girl turned from behind her.  
  
"I'm right here... and what?" She said sounding only slightly frustrated.   
  
"Oh?" Selene started to laugh. "I wanted you to hear me, thats all. "You were day dreaming again.  
  
The girl blushed. "I was not."  
  
Selene nodded very well, very well. "If you don't wish to tell me, I won't force you too but I could always make those dreams of yours come true..."  
  
Madelyne continued to stare at her, not saying anything.   
  
Selene sighed. "Very well. Please go and Welcome out guests" She looked back into her ball, smiling even more if possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The X-men had almost reached the hellfire club and were now arguing over what they should do.   
  
"She knows we're here anyway. We aren't sure if she's starting something or not, if we ask...  
  
"Sure, You think she's just gonna to invite us in?" Logan's voice snarled as he shot back at Cyclops. "Who cares what she knows!! We care here to fight we're gonna fight!"  
  
"Only if we have to!" Cyclops defended his position. "Fine." he said after a moment. "Jean, Storm, and I will she if we can talk to Selene first. Jean will keep a link open between us, and the rest of you."  
  
"And what's it were gonna do, Sugha?" Rogue asked glancing around the remaining X-men, Night Crawler, Wolverine, and Iceman.  
  
"You go by Logan's plan. But don't attack until after Jean contacts you. After all this could just be a miss understanding." But I doubt it he thought to himself  
  
Storm, Jean, and Cyclops left the others and started towards the entrence of the hellfire club. Storm, slightly ahead of the others, knocked on the door. There was no answer. She glanced at her team mates, then reached to knock again when it opened. Standing there was a girl who looked exactly like Jean.  
  
"Hello" She said putting on her most charming smile. "You come to visit me?"  
  
"Madelyne...!?" Scott stared at her almost in disbelief it had been years since they had seen each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the X-men watched the three leave. "So where do we go now?" Bobby asked.  
  
Wolverine looked down. "To the sewers."  
  
"Uh, Won't it be kinda dirty there?" Rogue asked hoping there might be a better way.  
  
"Oh yeah." Logan said with a smirk. "It'll be real dirty."  
  
"But ze others" Kurt chimed in. "Zey said not to do anyzing vith out them."  
  
"With out them notifying us." Logan nodded "We won't do anything. We go there and wait."  
  
So with that decided they headed off for the nearest sewer.   
  
A/N: So what do you think? I know not much happened this chapter, but belive me I know where I'm taking this. Please review, If I don't get some then I might not continue. Thank you to those who have reviwed. And if you want ot find out what happens next... press the review button NOW! 


End file.
